


meeting you.

by dedleaf



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tronnor, YouTube, actor!connor, honestly not sure if there will be smut yet, singer!troye, youtuber!troye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleaf/pseuds/dedleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't ever think that I, for even one second, regret meeting you." Connor whispered through the line.</p><p>"I try, I really do try, but sometimes .... it's too hard"</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>The one in which Troye is a YouTuber who has a huge open crush on Connor, who is an actor. Both grow and branch out in the 'fame world' and things get a bit difficult for them to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Troye's life was moving fast. Fast would actually be an understatement. At first he was a scared closeted 14 year old.

Getting a crush on his best friend, who was a boy, and having to act like he wasn't fully in love with him was hard. He grew up with this friend, Jacob, and it all started as only friendly, but eventually Troye's feelings grew. Jacob's feelings always remained the same. 

Troye would stay up at night just thinking about the way Jacob acted around him, hoping that there was a sliver of hope that he liked him back. That Troye wasn't weird for having a crush on a boy. That Jacob wouldn't find it weird that everytime he smile, laughed or complimented Troye it made him blush and heart rush. 

Then at night it's all he would think about. It ate him up and eventually Troye decided that maybe pushing himself away from Jacob would stop the feelings and make them fade. Not being able to take action on his feelings was just hurting him. Troye avoided Jacob and ignored all his texts, he thought it was for the best. 

Eventually when Troye gained confidence to come out to his friends at school, his sexuality became a well known fact to many. He didn't expect to see Jacob, with sad eyes hugging him and saying sorry. Sorry that he never noticed that he was struggling with his sexuality. Troye could only stand there and hug him back.

They never did become as close as they were before. He also never fully got the guts to tell Jacob his feelings he had for him. Troye came to the decision that leaving his feeling in the dust was better. He at least felt better knowing that Jacob did accept him for how he is. 

Looking back on things, Troye also realizes that the Internet had a huge play on his life. When he first started having thoughts about his sexuality, he came for the Internet for comfort. This lead him to spark a couple of friendships.

He first noticed a small YouTuber named Tyler Oakley. He saw how he openly talked about being gay and immediately sent anonymous asks on Tyler's tumblr. 

Tyler immediately began to give advice on coming out to his friends and family. He even talked Troye into making a YouTube account and start making videos. Eventually their anonymous chats became an every night thing and Tyler grew tired of not knowing who it was and Troye was growing tired of hiding behind anonymous. So, he got off anonymous and began to message him from his actual tumblr account. Since Tyler finally got to fully meet see all sides of Troye, he thought it was only appropriate to introduce him to his other internet friends. 

One of them was Dan Howell. His reblogs consisted of kind of nerdy things and memes. He always joked about having a 'dark soul' but anyone with a brain could see that he actually had a soul of angel. Dan is someone Troye could come to at any time of the night. This is because Dan is up 3am, 4am and even 5am due to watching anime all night. It could also be because he's up all night talking to Phil, who is also now one of Troye's friends. 

Phil Lester is an angel just like Dan. He's really just too pure for the world. Dan and Phil met on tumblr also, just like Troye and Tyler. Dan would always reblog Phil's posts and eventually Phil reached out and just messaged a simple 'hi'. Their slightly weird personalities and sense of humor did not make it difficult for them to become best friends. 

Years later they are still best friends and have only grown up together, rather than apart. Their friendship inspires Troye to keep his friendships like that.

Each one of them helped Troye face his biggest fear. Coming out to his parents. Each of the boys recommended that Troye should just slip it into a conversation instead of making a huge statement. 

That's exactly what Troye did at the age of 15. One night as he was having a conversation with his dad, things lead to the topic of religion. When Troye asked "what would you change about Judaism" he didn't expect his dad's reply to be what it was.

"The way it views gay people" he responded and Troye knew this was his moment. It felt like time froze up and his ability to talk left. His confidence in having a good outcome was starting to diminish. He had to think about his internet friends. 

Once he regained his breath, Troye found the courage to reply. "Same."   
Troye thought about just leaving it at that, but knew he wasn't being truthful. 

"Because dad, I'm gay."

It was radio silence afterward. Troye sat there waiting for some reply instead he got something better. It was a hug. This immediately set Troye into a sobbing mess.   
"Do you still love me?" Troye managed to ask through his tears. "Of course son" he replied with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes.

The next morning Troye told his mom and siblings, which all of them luckily took it well. When he told his internet friends about what had happened, they all video chatted him have a little celebration.

This made Troye realize that these people weren't just his 'internet' friends, they were hi actual best friends. Coming to this realization also made him realize he would have to meet them soon in real life. This required telling his parents.

This was the second hardest thing he had to tell his parents about not only his internet friends, but his YouTube account. He was scared they would say he could no longer talk to them and ban him from posting videos on YouTube. One day, his mom, Laurelle, asked why he was always up in his room isolated. Troye debated on lying, but his new found confidence made him tell her the truth. 

At first she was concerned and scared for Troye's safety. Troye explained to her how they all helped him come to terms with himself. He even showed her his small YouTube account that only had a few comments complimenting his singing. Both his parents started warming up to the idea of internet friends and YouTube. They decided that if Troye was to meet them, they had to video chat first. 

Once they had a video chat with Troye's parents, everything settled down. His parents decided that YouTube was actually a cool way to reach out and show his musical ability. They even recommended him to start posting a variety of videos so he could gain a connection with the viewers. As for meeting his internet friends, they made the decision that he could visit at least Tyler in LA during the summer. 

Meeting Tyler the first time in LA only made Troye want to go again. Now, 2 years later, and on his way to see Tyler, he realized how much life has changed since the first meeting.

His friendships have gotten closer and most of all his friendship with the Internet grew stronger. He eventually came out to his subscribers on YouTube and that changed everything. He had a new found role in the lgbtq+ community and  helps people who are like 14 year old Troye come to terms with themselves. 

. 

"Ty!" Troye yelled running to Tyler when he saw him standing there, waiting in an airport. Tyler immediately opened his arms and let Troye come into his arms for a long embrace. "Let's get you home you nugget."

When they arrived to his house it finally sunk in that they were finally reunited after heir first meeting. They immediately began to gossip and talk. 

"So, any special boys in your life?" Tyler giggled to Troye, who only sat there and blushed. Troye hadn't fully had a long relationship with a boy, yes he's flirted with some here and there, but it never got too serious. 

"No, I think where I'm at now, with YouTube and all will make it much harder. I'd like for my relationship to remain private." Troye explained to Tyler who nodded. 

"Have you talked to Jacob recently?" Troye thought about the last time he talked to him and nodded his head no. 

"Trust me Ty, I'm fully over him now." With that, Tyler got up from the couch and look for the remote. "Okay instead of all this deep talk, let's watch a movie, how about that?"   
"'Course"

Immediately Tyler began to flip through his options on movies to purchase on Tv. "Hmmm how about this one?" Troye looked up and noticed it was a romantic movie about some straight couple. "Ugh, I suppose so but, next time I get to choose" Troye sunk back into the couch to get comfy while the movie started with opening credits. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn" Tyler go up to go to the kitchen and forgot to pause the movie. Troye was too tired to get the remot and pause it, so he just let it begin without him. 

When the movie finally showed the main character, Troye perked up. He was gorgeous and he knew he would have to thank Tyler late for choosing this movie. "Back!" Tyler sat down next to Troye and shoved the popcorn bowl in between them. Tyler expected to find Troye slumped in in the couch and to immediately reach in and munch on the popcorn, but was surprised when he found Troye sitting up from the couch and staring intently on the screen  
.   
On the screen was a boy, around their age, getting ready for the day.  
"Oh la la, he's a cutie isn't he?" Tyler teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Troye and slightly nudging him. Troye didn't respond, he couldn't really say much, he couldn't even draw his eyes away from the screen. Tyler poked Troye to take him out his trance and Troye slowly blushed and looked away. "Yeah he's alright" he said reaching for some popcorn. Tyler knew he found him more than just 'alright' based off his glossy eyes and the fact that his attention was only on him, but he let it slide. He'd tease Troye about it later.

As the movie progressed Troye noticed that not only did the boy have gorgeous eyes, beautiful laugh and a cute smile but that he was an amazing actor. The fact that Troye had only just heard of this boy blew his mind. He must've been hiding somewhere because he truly did deserve an Oscar or something. 

Troye was watching the boy on the screen kiss the girl outside his door. He slightly cringed out how cliche it was but he couldn't make himself look away from how the boy was cupping her face and one hand on her waist. Trying to distract himself and not get too heated, Troye reached for some more popcorn and noticed Tyler giggling at his reaction. 

Troye continued to eat his popcorn, but started to choke when things on the screen started to heat up drastically. On the screen the boy pushed the girl in the house and then against the wall. He then pushed her onto his bed and took reached to take his shirt off. "Fuck" Troye said, gasping for air due to his little popcorn incident. Of course it wasn't because of the boy on screen. I mean it wasn't like they were showing an incredibly attractive boy's muscles.

Troye began to take slower breaths, crossing his fingers that Tyler wouldn't tease him later on how obvious he was being that he was getting turned on. 

By the end of the movie Tyler was crying about how sweet the movie was and Troye doesn't want to admit it, but the movie also made him a little teary eyed. 

"Who was the boy playing the lead role?" Troye asked wiping his tears away. "I think his name is Connor something. He like a new baby face in the acting industry. I honestly didn't expect for him to be so good." Tyler said as he got up to to turn the tv off. "It's getting late, I'm about to sleep. Night Troye!" 

Troye was finally left alone in the living room. Once he heard Tyler's door close he got up and ran to the guest room. He saw the time and noticed it was already 1am. Instead of going to sleep so he could wake up early for his day tomorrow he reached for him computer. Grabbing the computer, plopping on the bed and getting under the blanket as he logged into tumblr, Troye knew one thing.

He had some research to do.


	2. chapter two

"Wake up Troye!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen. Troye grumbled and stuff himself further into the warmth of the bed. "Troye, I swear if you don't get up in the next 5 minutes I'm eating your avocado and toast. This made Troye slowly sit up from bed.

"Fuck" Troye groans as he looks at the clock. It's 12:00pm and he hasn't even started his day. No wonder Tyler was screaming at him from the kitchen.

He leaps out of bed and walks to the kitchen in a rush, scared that it has been more than 5 minutes and his avocado and toast would be gone. Luckily, when he walks in he can see the beautiful toast sitting on a plate waiting to be devoured by Troye.

Once Troye sits down and begins to eat, Tyler walked back in the kitchen to keep Troye company. "So ... busy night?" Tyler voiced with a smug grin. Troye knows exactly what Tyler is hinting at but he doesn't want to think back at his actions from last night. 

"Uh. Yeah. Kind of." Troye tries to seem really occupied with his toast, but he could feel Tyler's eyes burning holes through the side of his face. All of a sudden Tyler bursts into giggles. "If 'kind of' is reblogging 1,000 pictures and gifs of Connor all night, then I don't even want to know what you consider a long night"

Troye's mind was hazy last night and everything seemed to happen so fast. One second he was just looking up this Connor boy, just to see a glimpse of him and the next he was reblogging everything that had to do with him on Tumblr. It wasn't his fault that he was so attractive. If also didn't help that Connor had an even more adorable personality in interviews. 

"Hearing you moan and groan 'fuckk how does he exist' all night also didn't help me get to sleep either." Tyler grabs the dirty plates and put them in the sink as Troye reaches for his phone, finally gaining the courage to look back at the things he had reblogged last night.

The first reblog was a quote from the movie. It was just a simple quote from Connor's character that seemed to make a good addition to his tumblr last night.

Another was a gif from the sex scene Connor had with the girl in the movie. Even though it was a hetro scene, Troye reblogged a set of gifs with only Connor as the main attention. Troye even went out of his way to tag it as 'ughhgh'

Scrolling more you can see a couple of posts of Connor just giggling and making cute little puns in interviews. One of the interviewers had asked Connor if he has a girlfriend. Specifically, Bethany Mota, who he found out was the girl who played his love interest. He only blushed and shyly shook his head as he looked down and played with his sweater paws. Troye tagged this as 'he's too pure for this world'

The last post Troye reblogged on his tumblr was just a picture of Connor taking a shirtless mirror selfie. Troye physically froze up when he saw the picture because he did not remember seeing it last night. In the tags was 'wow' and that's it.

Troye didn't realize how much he reblogged about Connor in the span of one night and he could already feel the regret. What if Connor some how sees this? Troye's just a YouTuber compared to him, but there was still a slim possibility. 

"It's okay Troye but we still need to make a collab today, I promised them" Tyler says as he breaks Troye out of his slight daydream. 

They both had decided to satisfy the 'troyler shippers' and do a little special video called the boyfriend tag. Troye is a bit nervous because he in no way has any romantic interest in Tyler. It would be as if he was dating his older close brother. Both of them understands this, but fans don't seem to and they both know how happy it would make them. 

Their plan was simple. Answer the questions as if their boyfriends but do not confirm if they are dating or not, just to keep them wondering.

Troye decides that the boyfriend tag can go on Tyler's channel and on his they can just do a simple Q and A. Those are usually loads of fun and he knows that Tyler would make it even more entertaining. 

"Well you can tweet on your account about it and I'll get the camera and lighting ready!" Tyler says as he marches away. 

Troye goes to draft a simple tweet:  
@troyesivan: hi bbys.. im filming today w tyler so send in so q's #asktroyler

He presses enter and immediately gets responds of people screaming "finally!!" and some with actual interesting questions.

Now he just has to choose some and let Tyler choose some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter, but hope you enjoy! this fic is also on wattpad   
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/7VuR2aWXit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first actually chaptered fic and I'm pretty excited about it because I already know the plot. Please comment if I'm doing good, because when I reread my work I feel like it's really bad and rushed. If you have any tips on writing or see problems please also comment or message me about that.  
> Also this is just written for fun and is fiction.


End file.
